thestartofsomethingnewfffandomcom-20200213-history
Fighter
'''Fighter '''is a song originally sung by Christina Aguilera. It was sung by Alicia in the first episode. Lyrics After all you put me through you'd think i'd despise you but in the end i want to thank you cuz you make me that much stronger Well I, thought I knew you Thinking that you were true I guess I,I couldn't trust Called your bluff, time is up Cuz I've had enough You were, there by my side Always down for the ride But your, joy ride just came down in flames Cuz your greed sold me out of shame After all of the stealing and cheating You probably think that I hold resentment for you But, oh no, no no, you're wrong Cuz if it wasn't for all that you tried to do I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through So I wanna say thank you Cuz it makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder Makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me, a fighter Never saw it coming All of your backstabbing Just so you could cash in On a good thing before I realized your game I heard,you're going round Playing,the victim now But don't even begin Feeling I'm the one to blame Cuz you dug your own grave After all of the fights and the lies Yes you're wanting to haunt me but that won't work anymore No more, oh no, it's over 'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture I wouldn't know how to be this way now And never back down So I wanna say thank you 'Cause it makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder Makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker It makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter how could this man i thought i knew turn out to be unjust, so cruel could only see the good in you pretended not to see the truth you tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself through living in denial but in the end you'll see you wont stop me i am a fighter (fighter) i aint gonna stop ( i aint gonna stop) there is no turning back i've had enough makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder Makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker It makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter thought i would forget ( but i remember) yes, i remember i remember (x2) Makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder Makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker It makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter Category:Songs Sung by Alicia Category:Songs